Remember
by sugirusetsuna
Summary: Karena mungkin ia lupa atau sengaja melupakan cintanya. {sasuke/sakura}


_Karena anak di perut yang tak kunjung lahir bukanlah merupakan sebuah alasan._

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
a sasusaku au fanfiction by sugirusetsuna  
a/n: minim diskripsi.**

* * *

**Remember**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, Uchiha-_san_, apa masalahmu?"

Uchiha Sasuke, pria berkepala tiga itu sedikit mendongak ketika mendengar katup wanita bersurai merah muda di hadapannya menyisipkan namanya diantara deretan tanya yang ia lontarkan. Tepat dikedua emerald itu Sasuke menatap namun, wanita itu tampak enggap untuk balik bertatap. Tangannya sibuk menulis pada selembar kertas yang berada di atas mejanya. Sasuke maklum, mungkin diamnya sedari lima belas menit yang lalu membuat wanita musim semi itu menunggu bosan.

Karena entah mengapa, bibirnya membeku.

Memang, Sasuke sempat berbicara. Namun hanya tiga patah kata _'aku ingin berkonsultasi'_ yang masih meninggalkan jejak tanya teramat besar di sana, di dalam diri wanita bersurai merah muda tersebut. Karena, sejujurnya, membayangkan seorang direktur perusahaan ternama yang namanya tak asing lagi tertera pada layar kaca maupun media cetak, datang mengunjungi klinik kecilnya, merupakan hal yang tak pernah sedikitpun terlintas dalam benak wanita itu.

"_Sensei_..."

"Panggil saja aku Sakura."

Uchiha Sasuke kembali terdiam. Dilihatnya wanita di hadapannya itu meletakkan pulpennya di sisi meja, menyingkirkan kertas yang semenit lalu menjadi fokus kedua maniknya. Sakura kemudian menatapnya.

_Emerald_ dan _onyx_ bertemu.

_Dan Sasuke tidak pernah menemukan dirinya segugup ini._

**.**

**.**

Sakura, wanita berumur tigapuluh tiga tahun dengan helaian merah muda sebahunya menatap pria di hadapannya dengan manik meneduh. Layaknya Sakura yang sudah-sudah dikala sedang berhadapan dengan pasien lainnya. Menjadi psikolog lebih dari tujuh tahun membuat ia terbiasa untuk berhadapan dengan orang-orang. _Seharusnya begitu_.

Akan tetapi, ketika _emerald_ itu menemukan sepasang _onyx_ berdiri mematung di depan pintu ruang praktiknya, pupilnya membesar.

_Karena entah mengapa... Sakura menemukan sepercik gugup melintasi dirinya_

**.**

**. **

**.**

"Aku..."

Sakura menunggu.

"...aku rasa aku punya masalah, ini sedikit rumit,"

Sasuke tampak berpikir keras hanya untuk menemukan kata. Kata di mana bibirnya terasa kelu untuk berucap.

Namun ia harus...

"...mengenai rumah tanggaku. Mengenai aku dan istriku."

Uchiha Sasuke tampak menahan napas ketika mengucapkan deretan kalimat tersebut. Ia sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa sesulit ini untuk membentuk kata yang selama ini telah begitu mengusik hidupnya.

_Karena ini mengenai kehidupan pribadi yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia bagi pada siapapun._

**.**

**.**

Sesuatu menyengat Sakura. Ketika pria di hadapannya berucap dalam keraguan. Sakura menemukan _onyx_ pasien _'specialnya'_ itu berpaling darinya, setitik ketidaktenangan terlukis di sana. Wanita itu terlalu terbiasa untuk melihat respon seperti itu. Terlalu terbiasa sampai-sampai ia dibuat lelah hanya untuk menerka kembali hal yang sama.

"Anda bertengkar dengannya?"

"Tidak."

"Anda melakukan hal yang membuatnya berang dan andapun ikut terpancing?"

"Tidak."

Sakura menarik napas lebih dalam.

"Anda..."

Ia sengaja menggantungkan kata. Walau meragu untuk percaya, namun ia harus melanjutkan tanya.

"...diselingkuhinya?"

"Sebaliknya."

Lalu, Sakura menemukan _onyx_ itu kembali bertemu pandang dengannya.

_Karena ia terlalu sering untuk mendengar hal yang sama._

**.**

**.**

"Kami sudah menikah selama tiga belas tahun,"

_Onyx_ itu masih menatap lurus ke arah emerald di hadapannya.

"...mungkin aku lelah,"

Sakura terdiam.

"Lelah menunggu anak diperutnya yang tak kunjung lahir dan... kamipun semakin menua."

Sakura menahan napas.

_Karena sebelumnya, tak pernah ia merasa gemuruh di hatinya berderu sekuat ini._

**.**

**.**

"Lalu, apa anda menemukan sesuatu yang anda cari pada diri wanita lain?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Hanya pelampiasan mungkin, tak lebih."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Karena untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa...  
"Kalau anda lelah... seharusnya anda _beristirahat_."

_...merasa pedih yang selama ini terkurung beringsut tergerak untuk menguar._

**.**

**.**

"Apa anda pernah berpikir bahwa istri anda juga merasakan hal yang sama?"

Kedua manik Sasuke terpejam.

"Bahwa ia juga merasa lelah?"

"Tidak." Jawab pria dengan helaian kelam itu cepat.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ia mencintaiku."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan anda?"

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya perlahan.

"Mungkin aku lupa... _lupa apa itu cinta_."

.

.

Sasuke menarik segaris senyum hambar takkala maniknya menangkap sebuah pigura di atas meja kerja wanita itu. Terperangkap dalam korneanya, raut bahagia dari sepasang eksistensi yang tepampang nyata di sana.

"Kekasihmu?"

Sakura mengikuti ke mana arah pandangan Sasuke tertuju. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Suamiku."

"Ah," Sasuke berdehem pelan.  
"Bahagia sekali."

Sakura kembali mencari-cari _onyx_ itu hanya untuk memamerkan senyumnya yang semakin melebar.

"Karena itu yang namanya cinta."

Sasuke membeku.

**.**

**.**

"_Ne_, kenapa anda menikahinya?"

Pria yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengannya itu terhenyuk.

"Cinta?"

Tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir lawan jenisnya.

"Kenapa malah balik bertanya? Padahal anda sudah mengetahui dengan pasti jawabannya."

_Karena mungkin ia lupa atau sengaja melupakan cintanya._

**.**

**.**

"Apa dengan tidak adanya kehadiran buah hati merupakan alasan untuk tidak lagi mencinta?"

"..."

"Mungkin sekali dua kali anda harus mengingat masa di mana anda memilih dirinya untuk menjadi bagian dari hidup anda."

"..."

"Kenapa _dirinya_, bukan _yang lain_."

Kenapa? Dan mungkin Sasuke bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Lima tahun menjalin tali kasih lalu, memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kejenjang pernikahan, dan sekarang sudah tigabelas tahun. Tigabelas tahun.

Bibir Sasuke tampak terbuka.

Karena jawabannya teramat sederhana.

"Aku mencintainya."

Kemudian wanita di hadapannya tersenyum rapuh.

**. **

**.**

"Anak..."

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Pernahkah anda berpikir bahwa bukan hanya anda yang merindukan kehadiran sosok itu... _anak_?"

Lalu, _emerald_ tersebut mematri pigura di atas mejanya.

"Mungkin anda tidak akan pernah tahu berapa banyak airmatanya yang sudah mengalir... Karena dikala ia bersedih, anda terlalu sibuk bercumbu dengan selingkuhan anda di luar sana."

Sasuke menemukan dirinya menegang dan hatinya berdenyut nyeri.

_Karena ia telah membutakan mata dan menulikan telinga. Karena yang ia tahu hanya dirinya sendiri._

**.**

**.**

"Maaf, aku jadi terbawa suasana." Sakura tampak mengerjap, ia menunduk canggung. Baru kali ini ia merasa menjadi seorang psikolog yang tidak profesial dan ikut terhanyut dalam kisah yang tak seharusnya.

Pria di hadapannya menggeleng pelan.

"_Ne_,"

"Hm?"

"Jika aku mengaku pada istriku kalau aku pernah berselingkuh, apa dia akan memaafkanku?"

"Bagaimana ya..."

_Emerald_ dan _onyx_ kembali beradu. Merah muda dan hitam pekat kembali bertemu.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Jadi, ini sogokan? Dengan tiket pesawat?" Sakura tertawa hambar.

"Aku pikir istri_ku_ sudah lama sekali ingin pergi mengunjungi tempat ini, hn?"

"Tapi tidak pergi bersama suami yang sudah pernah menyelingkuhnya."

Kemudian, detik selanjutnya Sakura menemukan jemarinya tergenggam hangat oleh pria di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku..."

Semakin erat dan erat.

"...aku mencintaimu."

**.**

**.**

_Karena terkadang kamu terlalu sibuk memikirkan hal lain yang membuatmu meresah sehingga kamu lupa betapa cintamu pada dirinya begitu membuncah._

**.**

**.**

**.**

***The End***

* * *

Haloha, saya kembali datang membawa satu fic gaje /melambai  
Bikinnya tengah malam, terinspirasi akibat kegalauan akut dikarenakan ga bisa pulkam /ahiks /curhat  
RnR jika berkenan?

**Pontianak, 13 April 2014.**


End file.
